1. Field
The following description relates to a method, apparatus, and system to recommend content to a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to search and recommend particular content using metadata regarding selected content and metadata stored in a social network service (SNS) server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for mobile terminals has been increased and the technology thereof has been developed, people continuously upload multimedia content taken by using the mobile terminals to an online service (for example, social network service (SNS), Blog, online communities, and the like) and show other people the uploaded content or exchange opinions, thereby forming social networks.
In addition, as the use of online services has been increased, a large amount of content taken or recorded by users is uploaded to the online services. Searching the large amount of content uploaded for particular content requested from a user takes a long time and is not easy. For example, in order to produce a new album for a trip last week with friends, among other photographs taken by the album producer, the producer may also wish to include photographs taken by his friends who participated in the trip. In this case, there is a problem in that the album producer has to obtain the needed photographs by visiting each online service addresses of his friends who took part in the trip. FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a process of browsing content uploaded by the friends to their online albums, homepages, photograph albums, and the like to produce an album according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a problem in that the album producer has to browse and select files uploaded to the homepage, a wall, or the like of each of the friends.
Therefore, a method is needed that can automatically receive associated content by inputting particular information, without a user having to directly search for content associated with a particular event. Furthermore, a method of preferentially recommending content more appropriate for a search intention of a user using various types of information regarding content uploaded to online services is required.